


Liberation Fanmix Soundtrack

by KLCtheBookWorm



Series: Rescue the Farmboy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm





	Liberation Fanmix Soundtrack

Here's the soundtrack for _Rescue the Farmboy: Liberation_.

  1. Twentieth Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension
  2. "Main Title" by Kohn Williams
  3. "Luke's Theme (Live to Rise)" by Soundgarden
  4. "Biggs' Theme (Leave Out All the Rest)" by Linkin Park
  5. "Princess Leia's Theme" by John Williams
  6. "Flight to Tatooine" (The Princess Appears) by John Williams
  7. "Darth Vader Meets Luke (Dark Egyptian Music Anubis)" by Derek and Brandon Fiechter
  8. "Living on Tatooine (Ancient Arabian Music Cobra Desert)" by Derek and Brandon Fiechter
  9. "Meeting Kenobi (The Desert/The Robot Auction)" by John Williams
  10. "Imperial Meeting (Mouse Robot)" by John Williams
  11. "Tales of a Jedi Knight" by John Williams
  12. "A Hive of Villainy" by John Williams
  13. "Cantina Band" by John Williams
  14. "Cantina Band #2" by John Williams
  15. "The Millennium Falcon" by John Williams
  16. "Blasting Off" by John Williams
  17. "Destruction of Alderaan" by John Williams
  18. "Luke and Mara Bond (Wake)" by Linkin Park
  19. "Mara's Theme (What I've Done)" by Linkin Park
  20. "The Death Star" by John Williams
  21. "Vader Plans (Easier To Run)" by Linkin Park
  22. "Rescuing Luke (Rescue of the Princess)" by John Williams
  23. "Running Through the Death Star (The Walls Converge)" by John Williams
  24. "Climbing the Crane (Imperial Attack)" by John Williams
  25. "Escaping the Death Star (Ben's Death/TIE Fighter Attack)" by John Williams
  26. "Standing By" by John Williams
  27. "The Last Battle" by John Williams
  28. "Rescuing Mara (The Return Home)" by John Williams
  29. "The Throne Room" by John Williams
  30. "Luke and Mara's Theme (Somewhere I Belong)" by Linkin Park
  31. "End Titles" by John Williams

To download the zip file, click on the album cover images or click [here](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/soundtracks/Fanmix_Star_Wars_Rescue_01_Liberation.zip). 

[ ](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/soundtracks/Fanmix_Star_Wars_Rescue_01_Liberation.zip)


End file.
